All Because of the Little Moments
by NothingButBipolar
Summary: It was the little moments that brought them together. Drabbles with AU A27 romantic-ish fluff. I own nothing but the plots.
1. All Because of the iPad

**I guess this would be considered a drabble? There's a tiny bit of romance and humor in this, if you have a mindset similar to mine.  
**

Summary: It was all because of the iPad.

**All Because of the iPad  
**

"Help me hold this," Alaude said to the only other person in the room as he looked in a drawer for a charger.

Tsuna obediently held the iPad. In Alaude's hands, the electronic device looked a little on the small side, but once Tsuna held it, it seemed overly large. When Alaude finally found the charger, he turned to face Tsuna. _Cute,_ resounded in his head, not that he'll ever admit it. Alaude took the iPad back, and gently patted Tsuna on the head as a thank-you.

Tsuna's face lit up at the small gesture, and he gave a shy smile. _Cute, _Alaude thought to himself again. Thinking that there was no one around other than himself and Tsuna, Alaude allowed himself to give a small smile, which of course, made Tsuna smile even more. The cuteness overload made Alaude blush slightly.

Notcing his red face, Tsuna reached up on tippy-toes to touch Alaude's forehead, and then asked, "Um, do you have a fever? Your face is kind of red."

Alaude mentally slapped himself for blushing and managed to mumble, "No."

Hearing that made Tsuna happy, so he smiled some more, which made Alaude plug in the charger, charge the iPad that caused everything, and do some paperwork to take his mind off a certain small animal. No one noticed that Daemon and Mukuro were videotaping the whole thing.

**I was browsing through some fanfics, when I suddenly realized that FFn doesn't have enough A27, so my mind somehow came up with this amazingly short story filled with cotton candy. 'Cuz you know, cotton candy is fluffy and sweet? I suck at making jokes T-T. Anyways, I can just imagine Alaude furiously scribbling away at some paperwork while Tsuna watches him :D SPREAD THE A27!**


	2. All Because of the Handcuffs

**All Because of the Handcuffs**

Alaude felt his eyebrow twitch when he saw something on his bed even though it didn't belong there. He blinked, hoping that it was just his imagination. When it didn't disappear, he went to his office and tried to take his mind off of it by taking care of his paperwork. The blond had only looked at one paper before he went back to his room. It still hadn't disappeared.

He gave a sigh and then analyzed the lump in the middle of his bed. It was completely covered by his white blankets. With another sigh, he ripped off the blanket to reveal a curled-up boy with spiky brown hair. The boy uncurled himself and rubbed his eyes before looking around him. He noticed Alaude and his face lit up.

"Alaude! Good morning! Why's your eyebrow moving so much?"

Alaude picked up the boy by his collar and carried him to Giotto's office. As he walked through the halls, people tried not to stare as one thought resounded through their minds. _Alaude looks like a cat carrying a smaller animal._

_**SLAM!**_

Giotto jumped in his seat and cowered. He peeked out from under his desk and seeing Alaude, jumped up and straightened out his clothes.

"What is it, Alaude?" Giotto asked, his boss façade immediately appearing.

"I found _him_ in my bed," Alaude growled, lifting Tsuna with one hand.

"Hello, Giotto!" Tsuna sang out, waving excitedly.

"Oh, Alaude, can I ask you to watch Tsuna for me? I have a ton of paperwork to do," Giotto said, gesturing his hand towards a mountain of paperwork. "I could watch Tsuna myself, but then I would have to give all of this to someone capable."

Alaude looked at the paperwork and decided that he would rather take care of a brat than read and sign so many papers. He left without a word, still carrying Tsuna. Once in his own room, he started doing his own paperwork while Tsuna read some random book that he had. Once in a while, Tsuna would try to get Alaude to talk.

"Hey, Alaude, is it true that policemen arrest the bad guys?"

"Yes."

"Oh. How do they do it?"

Alaude looked up from his papers.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah!"

Alaude walked over to Tsuna and clasped his handcuffs on his wrists.

"Eh?"

"You're under arrest."

"HIE! But, I'm not a bad guy!"

"You're under arrest for being too adorable."

Tsuna tried to glare at Alaude for calling him "adorable," but it ended up as a pout instead. Alaude gave a small chuckle and took off the handcuffs. Tsuna continued to pout as Alaude simply continued to do his paperwork. Neither of them noticed Mukuro and Daemon recording the whole thing.

* * *

**So, for everyone that has noticed, "All Because of the iPad" has been changed to "All Because of the Little Moments" and is now a bunch of drabbles featuring fluffy A27. If you have any ideas or request for the next one, review or PM me, and I'll try to do it.**


	3. All Because of the Chocolates(Valentine)

**All Because of the Chocolates**

"G!"

The pink, I mean, red-haired man turned to see Tsuna running towards him. Tsuna glomped him and then let go.

"Here you go!" Tsuna exclaimed, handing G a pink box. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Thanks, kid," G said, petting him on the head.

Tsuna smiled and ran off. He bumped into Asari and did the same thing.

"Thank you very much, Tsunayoshi," Asari said, smiling.

Tsuna nodded cheerfully and ran towards another part of the mansion.

* * *

"I think that's everyone," Tsuna mumbled, entering his room.

"What about me?"

He spun around and saw Mukuro. Tsuna smiled brightly and hugged him before handing him a cream-colored box with a dark blue ribbon.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said, handing Tsuna an orange box. "Oh, you might want to visit the blond skylark. He seems rather grumpy."

Tsuna nodded. Mukuro disappeared into a fading wisp of mist. Tsuna made sure that he was alone in the room before going to his closet and taking out a red box with a soft purple ribbon.

"I hope he likes it," Tsuna said to himself.

"Who are you talking about, Tsu-kun?" Giotto asked, walking into the room.

"N-N-No one!" Tsuna stuttered.

"I can't believe it. My Tsu-kun has a crush! He's all grown up!"

Tsuna sighed and left the room, ignoring Giotto. He walked to Alaude's room. He could feel his heart thumping loudly when he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Tsuna walked in and saw Alaude sitting at his desk, doing some paperwork. He closed the door behind him.

"What do you want?"

Tsuna nearly flinched. Alaude's voice was as cold as ice. It didn't have the slightly affectionate tone that Alaude usually had when talking to him.

"H-Happy Valentine's Day, A-Alaude," Tsuna stammered, going up to him and offering the chocolate.

Alaude took the chocolate and put it on his desk. Tsuna was afraid that Alaude would yell at him, but instead, Alaude pulled him into an embrace.

"I thought that you forgot me," Alaude whispered.

"I would never forget my beloved Alaude."

As Alaude held Tsuna, they failed to notice a camera sitting innocently on a drawer with the red "Record" light on.

**I'm sorry for being late! I had to help with preparing for Valentine activities and there's a fundraiser going on at my school. With those excuses out of the way, I have an announcement: I will be working on It Hurts for a while, so I won't be able to upload anything for All Because of the Little Moments. All of my fic ideas will be on hold so that I can finish the stories that I've started.**


	4. All Because of the Paperwork

**Before I start this new chapter, I have something to say. The ages for Tsuna and Alaude are: **

**All Because of the iPad- Tsuna is about 10 and Alaude is about 17.**

**All Because of the Handcuffs- Tsuna is 11 and Alaude is about 18.**

**All Because of the Chocolates- Tsuna is 14 and Alaude is 21.**

**If you're uncomfortable with the age difference, then choose an age that you agree with. It doesn't really matter since I never mention ages anyways. With that out of the way, here's "All Because of the Paperwork," which is at about the same time as "All Because of the Chocolates." Tsuna is still 14, and Alaude is still 21. **

Alaude signed the last paper and put down his pen. Glancing at the large clock across the room, he thought, _it's getting late. _He stood up and groaned as he heard a crack in several of his joints. He started walking out of his office, but a small shuffling noise made him stop. He looked towards the source of the sound, the couch, and let out a small chuckle when he saw a bundle of blankets with a telltale head of spiky brown hair. It turned over, revealing a young face with innocent but brown eyes.

"Tsunayoshi, why aren't you asleep?" Alaude asked.

"I-I was waiting for you to finish. You must be sore right? Giotto said that you were working in your office for almost the whole day!" replied the boy, Tsuna.

He wriggled out of his blanket cocoon and pulled the older man towards the couch. Alaude looked amused as he let himself be pushed onto the couch. Tsuna removed his tie and dress shirt, revealing his back. Alaude raised an eyebrow at this, but made no move to stop him. With a slight blush on his face, Tsuna admired Alaude's well-built body. Lean muscles laid underneath a layer of smooth skin. He shook his head. _No, Tsuna! No thinking about how handsome Alaude is! Back to work!_

Tsuna began moving his fingers in slow circles on Alaude's back. He pressed against a pressure point and felt the blond's shoulder jerk.

"There?"

Tsuna heard a grunt and took it as a "Yes." While humming a random song to fill the silence, he gently used both hands to knead the smooth skin, applying as much force as possible without making the other man uncomfortable. When Alaude grunted again, he took it as a sign to move onto another area. His hands rubbed the back in front of him until his fingers felt a particularly tense area. Again, he kneaded the area, working out the knot. Tsuna continued doing so until Alaude suddenly stood up. He looked up, still kneeling on the couch. Alaude put on his dress shirt and then turned around.

Tsuna let out a small yelp of surprise when he was picked up. Alaude carried the small brunet back to Tsuna's room, dumped him on the bed, and then gave him a peck on the forehead before turning to go to his own room.

"Alaude, good night," Tsuna called out when Alaude reached the doorway.

"Good night, Tsunayoshi," Alaude replied.

He closed the door behind him and walked back to his room. Once in his room, he changed his clothes and slipped under the covers. The whole time, up until he finally fell asleep, he could still remember the lingering feeling of soft warm hands on his back. He didn't remember that his office door wasn't completely closed during the massage.

**I hope you liked that~ Up next will be "All Because of the Studying." Look forward to the fluff!**


End file.
